


Marine Biology For Dummies

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Monster of the Week, Sterek Bingo 2017, injured derek, stiles is something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Stiles isn't sure what's worse, the weird discount Cthulhu who ruined his and Derek's day at the beach, or the sadistic looking werewolf who cornered him at the drug store trying to extort him out of house and homeIt isn't a good day





	Marine Biology For Dummies

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wanted to make this longer but once again it got to the point where it ends and it just felt RIGHT to end it there, so hopefully it works better as short and sweet than being long and drawn out

This was not how this day was supposed to turn out

Hell this wasn't how ANY day was supposed to turn out

"You know, when I suggested a day at the beach..."

"I know,"

Well good, as long as Derek _knew_ then Stiles could be absolved of his guilt

_Sarcasm **on**_

Honestly all he had wanted to do was bring Derek out for a day at the beach, his boyfreind deserved THAT much at the absolute least

And yet he couldn't even do that, it looks like

The ... THING... whatever the hell it was, seemed to be some God-foresaken cross between a squid, a lampreys, and Cthulhu

"You know I always thought Cthulhu would be really cool, I was freaking wrong," Stiles huffed

"You were definitely wrong," Derek huffed back, spitting out a mouthfull of water and cursing in frustration

They were out here soaking wet and frozen to the bone, sitting in a circle of Mountain Ash that Stiles had constructed for them, barely keeping the ... THING... away

"To be fair, it isn't EXACTLY Cthulhu... I don't know what the hell it is,"

"Didn't you fight something like this before?" Derek huffed back, stroking his hair out of his eyes and glaring over at the other man

"Well... I mean... yes and no..."

"And how is that?"

"Yes as in... ish..? And no as in no,"

Clearly, Derek was not impressed

"Look I .. killed something LIKE this thing, kinda, ish, he had the teeth-hands thing, but he was a chimera and I don't even know what he hell he was blended with!"

"Great," Derek hissed in irritation

Stiles was about to retort when suddenly the creature- whatever the _hell_ it was- slammed up against the Mountain Ash barrier

Stiles yelped, leaning back as Derek put an arm out protectively in front of him, hissing as the wound in his shoulder tugged and gushed out another stream of blood

Stiles took a deep breath, gritting his teeth as he stood up and grabbed his bat

"Stiles... what are you doing?"

"Taking care of this," the raven hissed back

"Stiles don't! Stop!!" Derek shouted, trying to scramble to his feet and stop Stiles before he breached the line of the Mountain Ash

But it was no use, Stiles was over the line and all Derek could do was pound on the barrier in distress

The creature turned and let out some strange sort of sqwauck-howl, tentacles flaring and reaching out threateningly towards Stiles

The creature lunged forward, and Stiles swung his bat, managing to swat the tentacles away from him and run a little further away from the barrier to keep the monster away from Derek

"STILES!!" Derek shouted again, growling as he pounded on the barrier, but to no avail

The creature lunged towards Stiles again, effectively wrapping it's tentacle around his bat

Stiles' heart was pounding, eyes wide and breath quick as he tried to jerk it away, but it was no use

The creature reared back another tentacle, swinging it forward

Stiles covered his arms over his head, squeezing his eyes shut and- ...

Nothing happened

Slowly, he unwrapped his arms from his head and glanced up, staring in surprise at the tentacles wich... hovered there before him, completely unmoving...

Licking his lips, Stiles slowly lowered his hands towards the ground, watching in wide-eyed amazement as the creature began to sink

The sand parted, sucking it in and dragging it down

Lower and lower until Stiles could easily yank his bat away from the screeching, squirming, wiggling thing that tried to keep it in it's hold

He stumbled a few steps back, clenching his fist as the sand swallowed the creature up quicker and quicker

He swallowed tightly, gripping his bat with both hands before reeling back and swinging as hard as he could, the metal making contact with the strangely jiggly flesh of the creature's head as an audible CRACK rang out through the beach

The creature slumped forward and Stiles panted, dropping the bat and shakily backing up, eyes fixated on the creature in front of him, half-sunk into the sand and neck cracked from the impact

Because of him...

"Stiles!!!" he heard, finally drawing him back to reality

He turned his attention towards Derek and the Mountain Ash ring, rushing towards it and clearing the powder away with his foot

"Stiles what the hell were you thinking?! What... what did you...?"

"I don't know, I mean... I'm still learning about my powers, I guess that's a new one..."

"I guess so," Derek said with a slight sigh, rubbing the back of his neck

"Come on, we need to get out of here, it looks like it's about to rain," Stiles said quietly, swallowing again as he slowly picked up his bat and wrapped an arm around Derek's back

Derek gave one last sparing glance towards the creature in the sand before giving a tense nod and following beside him obediently

 

~+~

 

"You're not healing... are you?"

Derek glanced up from where he was staring out the car window, eyes weary and heavy as they locked with Stiles'

"I'll be fine,"

"You aren't healing though, why aren't you healing?"

"I said I'll be fine Stiles,"

Obviously, the other man didn't believe him, chewing on his lip anxiously as he turned the jeep- the motion was sudden, causing Derek to grunt as his body was jerked around

"What are you doing?"

"We're going to rest for the night, it's freaking late, pouring rain, and Beacon Hills is still two hours away,"

Derek gave a huff, but he didn't protest, wich Stiles supposed was equal parts good and bad news

Good news because Stiles didn't have to deal with it, bad news because it meant that Derek wasn't up for fighting, and that was _never_ good...

He pulled into the parkinglot of the motel, hurrying to turn the car off and leap out, fishing his umbrella out of the back before moving around to the passenger's side and opening Derek's door for him

Derek, to his credit, only looked mildly surprised, and hopped out with only slight difficulty, leaning immediately into the shelter of the umbrella as Stiles walked him towards the motel's lobby door

He pushed open the door quickly, nudging Derek inside as he shook out his umbrella on the front step, slipping into the motel lobby quickly behind the werewolf

"We need a room," he said with a huff of breath, leaning against the counter for support

The woman behind the counter gave them an unimpressed look, popping her gum and shoving a clipboard and pen towards them

"Sign in, how long are you staying?"

"O-Oh um... just for the night,"

"That'll be $60,"

Stiles wrinkled his nose and winced, grabbing for his wallet, only to hear the slight click of a card hitting the table before he could get his wallet out

He glanced at Derek, who was staring him down in a completely non-negotiable kind of way, and huffed as the woman took the card

A silent agreement had been forged, apparently

 

~+~

 

"That... that looks absolutely disgusting,"

Derek turned slowly towards Stiles, a slightly irritated, mostly tired look on his face

"Thanks," he grumbled

"Well, I'm just saying," the raven muttered back with a shrug

Derek had to admit, Stiles wasn't exactly wrong, his shoulder DID look pretty ghastly

There was a gash where the skin had been split open that was still oozing a good amount of blood, the area surrounding it was bruised an ugly purple and there were some marks on and around the wound from where the tentacles had really sucked welts into his skin...

It wasn't pretty

"Is there a reason why it isn't healing? One that you're aware of and just not telling me about?"

"I don't know... the only reason I could think of would be if the tentacles were venomous, but there's no proof of that,"

"There's also no proof that there's no proof of it, so it COULD be venomous,"

"Stiles," Derek began with a sigh, but he didn't get to carry his thought very far, given that Stiles jumped in right after

"Look, you are NOT going to pull a 'Logan' on me ok? Your healing is on the fritz for one reason or another and if we don't know why then we'll figure OUT why,"

"Stiles, I'm not going to pull a 'Logan' on you," Derek said with a heavy sigh

"That's right you're not, because I'm not going to let you," Stiles huffed back, gently pushing Derek back towards the bed and grabbing his keys from his pocket

"I'll be back soon, you just stay here and rest,"

"What- Stiles! Where are you going!?"

"Just stay here, it'll be ok, I just have to run out for a minute,"

"Then let me come with you," Derek insisted with a frown

"No no, you really need to stay here and rest, just... just do that, just stay, I can handle it and I promise I'll be back in an hour or less ok?"

Derek didn't seem at all impressed by this idea, and it was pretty obvious that he wanted to go with Stiles...

But...

He must have really felt ill, considering he didn't argue any further

"I promise, soon," Stiles repeated, shutting the door behind him and heading to the car

He failed to hear the last thing Derek said as the door closed

"Please be safe..."

 

~+~

 

Stiles maybe should have taken a better look at Derek's injury before leaving, given he currently had half of the pharmacy in his shopping basket, but hey, better safe than sorry right?

This is really one instant when being sorry would be a really bad thing...

He rubbed his eyes a little in exhaustion, licking his lips and staring at the shelf in front of him as if it would somehow start to magically give him the answers he was looking for

Maybe just one more roll of bandages...

"Why hello there little birdy,"

Stiles wipped around as quickly as he could, eyes wide and jaw tense as he locked eyes with a complete stranger

She was beautifull, for what it was worth, the intense beauty that usually only came from wolves, and he could tell just from the look in her eyes that she was.... something, a wolf most likely

Brown eyes, thick kinky black curls, brown skin and perfectly manicured french-tip nails, decked out in leather and metal and a dangerous smirk

Stiles wasn't afraid though, he had fought off wolves before

She placed one hand against the shelves behind Stiles, leaning in and taking a deep breath

"Mmm... you WREAK of wolf.... almost more than you do of bird, how curious... tell me something Little Birdy, is your pack here with you? Or are you... all alone?"

"What's it to you?"

"Sorry, I didn't make myself clear,"

Stiles jerked his head back as a claw suddenly pressed against his throat, just under his chin

"Sing like a canary or I'm going to rip you open like a Thanksgiving turkey,"

"Wow, could you put any more bird puns in that sentence? I mean seriously," he huffed back

The girl narrowed her eyes, clearly getting ready to say something in retort, and she probably would have too, if the lights hadn't suddenly gone out in the store

Stiles used the moment of her distraction to slip away before the lights came back on, and once they did, the woman found herself staring at a blank space in front of her

Just as she was about to turn around, she felt a pressure against the bottom of her spine

"This dagger is infused with Mountain Ash, now that probably won't kill you but I bet it'll hurt, and if I should manage to cut in right about here, you'll be paralyzed, if the dagger should happen to break open and that Mountain Ash gets in the wound? I doubt you'll be able to heal,"

The woman cursed under her breath, huffing in frustration and closing her eyes

"Now, I need to know why you approached me, what do you want? How did you find me? Start singing, _Canary_ ,"

"Take the blade away from my back before somebody walks by and sees," she grumbled back with distaste

Stiles thought about it for a moment, eyes narrowed, as he slowly removed the blade and took a step back

"Just so you know, if you try anything, this isn't the only weapon I have,"

"I get it Van Helsing, I get it, you're packed, now what the hell do you want?"

"I want you to tell me everything you know about me and what you want," he replied simply

"Not much, one of my packmates happened to be going down to the beach when she found the little gift you left down there, wich we had to clean up by the way, when my Alpha found out about it he sent me to track down the killer and investigate, how were we supposed to know you aren't dangerous to us?"

"I get it, ok? But you have nothing to worry about, I just came down for a day-trip with my boyfreind and that freaking Cthulhu nock-off tried to eat us,"

"Well what did you do to it?"

Was he hearing this right?

Was this crazy girl really asking what HE did to the freaking man-eating sea-monster?!

"I didn't DO anything to it!" he protested with a huff

"Well we've been co-existing with Ursula for years and have never had a problem outside of someone provoking it,"

Stiles wrinkled his nose, eyes narrowing slightly

"You named it Ursula?"

"My four-year-old neice's idea,"

Ah, well that made sense he supposed...

"Look, I didn't do anything to it ok? Neither of us did, we were just starting into the water and the thing sprang up out of nowhere and attacked us, so I turned it into calamari out of self-defense, my boyfreind's hurt and his healing isn't kicking in for some reason so your buddy got what she deserved,"

"That would make sense about your boyfreind, given that Ursula"s tentacles are toxic..."

Stiles heaved a loud, long sigh, eyes rolling in frustration

"Ofcourse they are... do you know how to .. you know, unvenomize him?"

"I might, but that kind of information will cost you,"

"Are you serious!?"

"I said I would tell you why I followed you here, to keep an eye out and make sure that you weren't here to hurt my pack and find out why you killed the local sea monster, I NEVER said I would help you with your personal problems,"

Stiles felt his fingers curl into a fist, nails pressing hard into his palm

He wanted to threaten her again but he knew within reason that she had the upper hand now, if he DID hurt or kill her he wouldn't get the information so there was no sense in a threat...

"Fine then, name your price,"

"Name your offer,"

Great, what was Stiles supposed to do with THAT?

Did he offer money?

Power?

Allegiance?

He glanced down at the girl's belt, taking note of the metal studs embedded in the leather as he tried to think- and that's when he saw it

Her wallet chain...

"How about this? I have a blind-box Deadpool chase POP Vinyl at home that I happen to have a duplicate of, mint condition,"

Sorry Mason, he'd have to get a different birthday gift...

The girl was quiet for a moment, eyebrows raised

"And you'll what, mail it to me?"

"Yeah, Monday, you can listen to my heartbeat, do I sound like I'm lying?"

"I want collateral,"

Stiles heaved out a huff of frustration, eyes rolling so hard his entire head moved, mouth dropped open

"Wah- what the hell!? I'm already doing a hell of alot more than I would for anyone else!"

"If your boyfreind is really worth it you'll give me your watch,"

Stiles growled in frustration, hurrying to snap his watch off and slamming it down in her awaiting palm

"Good, now come with me, if you want to cure your boyfreind you'll have to get a tentacle from Ursula first,"

"Ofcourse I will," Stiles grumbled back, following after the werewolf as she turned out of the aisle and grabbing his phone from his pocket

"Don't you have to pay for that stuff?"

Stiles blinked, looking down at the shopping basket in his hand and frowning, if they were going to be getting a cure for the toxin then did he really need it?

But then...

If the antidote took a wile to kick in...

He pressed the call button on Derek's number, heaving a loud sigh as he stepped up to the counter and set the basket down

"Hey babe, I'm gonna be a LITTLE later than we talked about..."

 

~+~

 

"Ok, THAT is freaking disgusting,"

He had followed Jeanie- apparently that was the wolf's name- back to a warehouse where her pack seemed to be congregated, walked in and promptly found the disgusting mass of sea creature laying on a metal table in the middle of the room

(If you can call it a room)

"You think this is bad? You REALLY aren't going to like what you have to do to it," Jeanie said with a ghost of a smirk

Because ofcourse she would find this amusing

"I'm gonna have to cut it up aren't I?"

"Just one tentacle," Jeanie answered with a smirk, handing a cleaver to the raven

"Right, yeah, one tentacle, and what else is in this little get well potion?"

"Witch Hazel, Eucalyptus, garlic, Rosewood, and a little bit of sea water," replied one of Jeanie's pack members

Stiles flicked his tongue out over his bottom lip, gaze turning up towards the strangers

"I don't suppose you guys keep any of that stuff around for the hell of it huh?"

There was a guy in the corner almost twice as big as Derek with a thick head of dark hair and a beard half the length of Stiles' forearm who smirked as if he had just seen a winning lottery ticket land at his feet

"You know, I've been wanting to try my hand at a few potions and spells for a wile now, just needed some raven hair to complete them, you feelin' like a trim?"

Stiles heaved another long sigh, licking his lips and reluctantly reaching down to straighten out the tentacle in front of him

"Alright but... not the bangs ok? I finally like what I did with them,"

And with that, he slammed the cleaver down, severing the tentacle with a sickening squelch

 

~+~

 

"Stiles?" Derek grumbled in his almost-sleep, slowly and reluctantly turning over to stare at the door

"Heeey, I'm back," Stiles said quietly, stepping into the motel room and kicking the door shut behind him

"What the hell happened? Where've you been?" Derek huffed back, slowly sitting up and wincing at the intense, horrible pain that was shooting through his shoulder now

"Hey, calm down, it's alright, I just went out to get THIS," Stiles smirked, slamming a jar of weird looking black goo down on the nightstand

Derek's lips straightened into a tight line, a distressed look on his face as he slowly glanced up at the other man

"... What is it?"

"Oh! A remedy! Turns out ol' Tentacruel is, in fact, venomous, so your brave and strong future husband went out and got you the antidote, I just need to slather your wound in it so if you would please unwrap the shirt?"

Derek's nose wrinkled, but he didn't resist, slowly reaching over and slicing a claw through the fabric that had been tied around his bleeding wound, peeling it carefully off of the open gash and hissing in agony as it pulled at his skin

"Here, just... just hang on, ok? I've been informed that this should only take ten or fifteen minutes to kick in,"

"Great," Derek grunted back, pausing as his eyes flicked back up to Stiles' in confusion

"Informed by who?" he asked as Stiles sat down next to him and opened the jar of black goo

"Oh um... just this werewolf I met, it's not important, by the way I picked up some food wile I was at the drug store, hope you like five dollar pasta,"

"I've had worse," Derek sighed, resisting the urge to yelp when Stiles started to apply the gooey mixture to his wound

He wanted to ask more about this mysterious werewolf but honestly he didn't even know where to begin, and he was so tired and in so much pain... surely it could wait a little wile, just until he healed

"You doing ok buddy?"

"Yeah... I'm fine," Derek muttered back, closing his eyes again and breathing a sigh of releif when Stiles finally seemed to finish with the goo, bandages now taking place over his skin to secure the sticky substance in place

"This should kick in soon, promise, until then do you want to lay down and just .. rest for a wile? Cuddle?"

The werewolf gave a tired nod, moving back a few inches to give Stiles more room and eagerly wrapping his arms around the raven as soon as his boyfreind slipped onto his side

Derek practically purred, happy to have the comforting and familiar scent of his mate back as he nosed against his neck, dragging a few affectionate kisses here and there and relaxing into the familiar pose, only... pausing when he noticed something was off...

"Stiles?"

"Hm?"

"Where's your watch?"


End file.
